The Doubles
by Izumihimechan
Summary: Schyler is in love with Draco and he loves her. Skyler hates Drako and he hates her too. There are doubles of everyone who should never meet. But the realms combine and now four of them have to deal with each other...or die.
1. Late!

_There is a realm where most people are the opposite of how they are here. This realm should never combine with our own but there are some people, some magic, that allow it to combine with ours. Only very evil magic can do that._

I raced down the corridor and then down a flight of stairs.

I was going to be late for Potions!

I tripped down the stairs and hit the bottom with a crash.

I groaned and slowly got to my feet.

"Ow..." I muttered.

I picked up my bag and put the few books that had fallen out back inside.

Then I kept running toward the dungeons where Potions class was held.

The chime rang just before I got there.

I groaned and cured the late chime.

Now I _was_ late!

I ran into the dungeon.

Professor Snape looked over at me from where he was standing in front of his desk.

"Ah Miss Marcin," he said. "Late I see."

I blushed.

"I'm...I'm sorry sir," I replied. "I fell down the stairs."

Someone snickered.

I glanced at the class and saw that it was Ron Weasley.

_Just you wait Weaslbee,_ I thought. _I'll make you sorry._

Snape looked down at me.

"I see that," he said. "You have a bruise on your chin. Would you like to go to the Hospital Wing?"

I shook my head.

I managed to keep myself from smiling.

I loved being in Slytherin! Snape let us get away with so much!

"No thank you sir," I answered.

I pulled out my wand and used the Healing Spell on myself.

"All right then," Snape said. "Take a seat."

I looked around and saw that the only seat was next to Draco Malfoy.

I groaned inwardly and walked over to the desk.

I sat down next to the silver blonde, grey-eyed, Prince of the Slytherins.

"What're _you_ doing over here?" he asked.

I glared at him and opened my Potions book.

"This was the only seat left," I growled. "What'd you care anyway? It's not like I'm _bothering_ you."

Draco shrugged and we began our work.

I didn't mind Draco. He was the hottest boy in the school and he and I were pretty much the two smartest kids in our house.

He just seemed to have a problem with me.

After class we walked back to our Common Room.

"Deadly Nightshade," I said and the part of the corridor wall that served as the door to the Common Room slid back.

The rest of the Slytherins and I walked inside.

I walked straight to the couch in front of the fireplace.

I sat down on it and pulled out my History of Magic book to read the chapters that had been assigned for homework.

I had finished my Potions and Defense Against the Dark Artshomework in class.

I could read very fast so I finished in about ten minutes.

I shut my book and put it back in my bag.

I leaned back against the couch and sighed.

"Long day?" a voice asked.

I looked up and saw Draco standing in front of me.

I blinked.

"Um...yeah...a little," I answered.

Draco sat down beside me.

"Sorry. About how I acted in Potions. I really don't mind you at all."

I smiled.

"You are_ so_ weird Malfoy," I said.

Draco turned his head a little to look at me.

"You think so?"

"But that's okay, 'cause so am I."


	2. Realm of Shadows

**A/N: The chapters alternate between the Realm of Shadows and the Realm of Earth. So this one is about Schyler's double. Also, I'll spell Schyler's double's name Skyler so they don't get confused later in the story. Draco's double will be Drako.**

I raced down the corridor and then down a flight of stairs.

_Damn it I'm gonna be late!_ I thought as I ran toward my Potions class.

I tripped down the stairs and hit the bottom with a crash.

I got to my feet and grabbed the books that had fallen out, cramming them back into my bag.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

I started running again.

Just as I reached the door the dungeon where Potions class was held, the late chime rang.

"I hope the son of bitch who invented that is burning in hell," I muttered as I ran into the classroom.

Professor Snape looked over at me from where he was standing in front of his desk.

"Ah, Miss Marcin," Professor Snape said. "Late I see."

I smirked.

"Sorry Professor," I replied. "I had to teach some first year a lesson."

Snape smiled slightly.

"I see that. And did this first year hit you in chin?"

Someone snickered.

I glanced at the room.

Ron Weasley, that brown haired buffoon, was sitting with his hand pressed over his mouth.

I glared daggers at him.

_Just you wait Weaslbee,_ I thought. _I'll kick you ass for that._

"Well Miss Marcin?" Snape asked.

I blinked and then remembered that he had asked me a question.

"Oh...no sir," I answered. "I rammed my chin into his head. I guess his skull was thicker than I thought."

The Potions Master smiled some more.

"Very well," he said. "Take a seat."

I nodded and tried not to smirk.

Being in Slytherin _definitely_ had its advantages.

I looked around the room and saw that the only seat was next to Drako Malfoy.

I groaned inwardly and went to sit next to the black haired, brown-eyed, Prince of Slytherins.

I walked up the desk and sat down.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he asked.

"Shut up you bastard," I snapped. "I'm not bothering you."

We began our work but spent the whole class hurling insults at each other.

I hated Malfoy. He was a stuck up little git who needed to be pounded into dust. He was the hottest boy in school but I seemed to be the only one who didn't care about that. Well, except for Hermione Granger.

We were the smartest kids in our house but he hated me and I hated him so we weren't exactly study buddies or anything.

After class I walked back to our Common Room.

"Deadly Nightshade," I said and the part of the corridor wall that served as the door to the Common Room slid back.

The rest of the Slytherins and I walked inside.

I walked straight to the couch in front of the fireplace.

I sat down on it and pulled out my History of Magic book.

I looked at it and decided that I really didn't feel like reading the chapters assigned tonight.

It was Friday and I had finished all my other homework.

I only had Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts which I had finished in class.

I put the book back into my bag.

I sighed and laid on the couch so no one else could sit down.

"Now for a little relaxation," I muttered.

I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew I was sprawled on the floor.

I looked up and saw Drako Malfoy standing behind the couch.

"I guess it did wake you up," he sneered vaulting over the back of the couch and lying across it.

"You git," I hissed.

I grabbed my bag and walked into the girls dormitory.


	3. I love you

I woke up the next morning and got dressed, brushed out my long dark brown hair, braided it, and went down to breakfeast. I saw Draco and went to sit beside him.

"Hey," I said sliding into the seat next to him.

"Hey," he replied taking a sip of his coffee. I looked around and grabbed the nearest can of Coke.

"What're you drinking that for?" Draco asked.

"Because I need the caffeine," I answered. "I don't like the taste of coffee so this is the next best thing." Draco smiled.

"Too much blood in your caffeine system?" he asked. I laughed.

"Exactly," I said.

Because it was Saturday we were allowed to wander around. I walked down by the lake only to be interrupted by the most annoying trio in the school. The Dream Team.

"Potter, Weaslbee, and Mudblood," I growled turning to face them.

"What's that?" Potter asked. "What'd you say?"

"You heard me Potter," I sneered. "I called Granger a Mudblood." Hermione Granger sniffed and pretended like she couldn't hear me. Potter pulled out his wand.

"Oh Weaslbee," I said ignoring Potter as if he was no threat, which he wasn't. "I'm afraid I haven't talked to you about snickering when I'm talking."

"You fell down the stairs," Weaslbee said trying not to laugh. "That's pathetic." I pulled out my wand.

"You need to learn a lesson," I hissed. This would be the perfect time to practice my non-verbal spells.

_**Levicorpus**, _I thought. Weaslbee rose into the air and flipped over.

"Let him down!" Potter shouted. I shrugged.

_**Librecorpus**, _I thought waving my wand. Weaslbee fell to the ground with a thud. I laughed and started to walk away.

"_Incar_..." Weaslbee began. I whipped around and pointed my wand at him.

_**Crucio**!_ I thought. The spell hit Weaslbee and he screamed in pain.

"_Ron_!" Granger shirked. Potter ran at me, tackling me to the ground. My wand flew from my hand and the spell broke. Weaslbee moaned.

"You foul little...!" Potter snarled punching me in face. Suddenly someone grabbed Potter from behind and threw him away from me. I ran the back of my hand across my bloody lip and looked up to see Draco standing over me.

"Are you all right?" he asked his gray eyes full of worry. I nodded and got to my feet. Draco handed me my wand.

"Just uh...just let my guard down," I muttered. Draco turned to Potter and his friends.

"You'll leave now if you know what's good for you," he said in a very low voice.

"We're telling Dumbledore!" Granger cried. "You'll be expelled for this!" I laughed and Draco and I walked away.

"My father would never let that happen Mudblood!" I called back to her. Draco and I walked down to the lake and sat down beneath a large oak tree.

"Your really good at non-verbal spells, aren't you?" Draco asked leaning back against the tree.

"Fair," I replied. "I'm better at Fire Spells but I figured setting Weaslbee on fire would get me put in Azkaban or something."

"You seemed to have a handle on things."

"Yes but any skilled Ligilimist would have seen right through me," I pointed out. "Of course none of _them_ are any threat to me but there are people who are...you know?" Draco nodded. I sighed and leaned back against the tree.

"What should I tell Dumbledore?" I asked.

"Tell Snape first," Draco answered. "I'm sure he could get it cleared up better than you alone." I nodded and stared up at the branches of the tree. Draco lazily draped an arm around my shoulders. I gasped and felt my face get hot.

_Oh God! _I thought. _He's touching me!!!_ I glanced at him.

"Draco...what're you...?" I stammered. Draco turned to me and pulled me against him.

"I want to tell you something," he said softly playing with my hair.

"W...what?"

"I love you." I took a deep breath.

"No you don't," I whispered. I pushed away from him and got to my feet. Draco looked up at me.

"Yes I do," he said. I shook my head and ran away from him. I heard him get up and chase after me.

"Schyler!" he shouted as I ran into the castle and toward the dungeons. I ran into an empty one hoping that Draco wouldn't see. It was just my luck that he was only a step or two behind me.

"Caught you," he panted shutting the door so I couldn't leave. I backed into the center of the room. Draco came up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Draco stop it," I said. "You don't love me." Draco looked down at me.

"I do," he replied.

"No you don't!" I yelled. He shook me sharply and I looked up into his eyes. This close they looked like liquid silver.

"I do!" he shouted back. "I love you! I can't understand it but I do!" I shook my head. Then he did the one thing I would never have expected him to do. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you," he whispered when he pulled away.

"I love you too," I whispered back staring up into his eyes.


	4. I hate you

I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Morning already?" I muttered. I rolled out of bed and got dressed. Then I brushed out my long blonde hair and braided it. Yawning, I went down to breakfeast. I went to my house table and sat down. I grabbed a can of Coke and popped the top. It hissed and I took a sip. The caffeine helped me wake up.

Then someone slammed their hand into the bottom of the can and Coke splashed all down my shirt and on my face. I coughed and dropped the can onto the table where it spilled into my eggs. I looked around and saw Malfoy sitting next to me with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell was that for!?" I demanded as I pulled out my wand and cleaned up the mess.

"Because I felt like it," he replied with a shrug. I glared at him and got to my feet.

"You're a real bastard, you know that?" I growled. Then I stormed out of the Great Hall. I stomped down to the lake.

"I'll just take a nice calming walk around the lake and forget about that git," I muttered. Suddenly I heard laughter from behind me. I rolled my eyes.

_Not the Dream Team! _I thought turning to face them.

"Get lost," I growled. "Your presence makes me feel like I need a shower. Especially yours Mudblood." Granger acted like she couldn't hear me. Potter drew his wand and Weaslbee glared at me.

"Take that back," he snarled. I laughed.

"Make me," I sneered. He lunged at me and I sidestepped him.

"Stay still!" he growled getting to his feet.

"What? Can't fight a girl unless she stands still?" I asked. "You really are pathetic. Oh and by the way I owe you something." Weaslbee looked at me quizzically. I smiled and slammed my fist into his face. He groaned and fell backwards holding his nose which had blood gushing from it. I laughed and walked away.

"What's the point in having a wand if you won't even use it?" Malfoy asked suddenly appearing and falling in step with me.

"I don't want to waste my talent on _that_," I replied not even bothering to call Weaslbee a human.

"What talent?" Malfoy scoffed.

"Sod off Malfoy," I growled. I headed for the giant oak tree. To my great annoyance, Malfoy followed.

"I just don't see why you bother is all," he said as though I _actually_ wanted to continue this conversation. I sat down under the tree and he sat next to me.

"I said sod off," I snapped. "_I _don't get why you even bother talking to me. We both hate each other."

"Because I know it annoys the hell out of you," he replied with a smirk. I glared at him. His dark brown eyes had a superior look in them.

"You're not better than me," I snapped.

"I never said that," Malfoy said. "But now that you mention it, I am." I shot him a disgusted look. He draped an arm around my shoulders.

"So, since no other guy wants you," he said. "How about you date me?" I shoved his arm off of me and jumped to my feet.

"What makes you think I can't get a guy!?" I cried.

"Well you haven't got one have you?" he pointed out. "So why not date me? I'm the best and probably only guy you'll ever have."

"You're the _worst _guy I could ever have!" I shouted. "And I would never _taint _myself by being with you!" Malfoy's eyes flashed and he got to his feet.

"I'm the purest pureblood in this whole damn school," he hissed. "How dare you suggest that _I_ would taint anything! _I_ would be the one who would be tainted if I was ever with _you_!"

"Well then why even ask me out!?" I snarled.

"Because I like to mess with your mind!"

"Well it didn't work! It just made me hate you more than I already do, if that's at all possible!"

"Fine! Well I hate you too!"

"Fine!" With that we stalked off in opposite directions.


	5. Got off easy

**A/N: I know this one is kind'a short...they'll get longer soon...**

Draco and I walked down to Professor Snape's office.

"Professor," Draco said as we walked into his office. "We need to talk to you. It's very important."

"Yes?" Snape asked. Draco and I sat down in the chairs across from his desk.

"You see Professor," I began trying to keep my voice from shaking. "I was mad at Weaslbe...um...I mean Weasley for laughing at me yesterday." Snape nodded.

"Understandable," he replied. "Go on." I nodded.

"Well I ran into him outside and I decided to teach him a lesson. I wanted to practice my non-verbal spells..."

"You don't learn those until next year," Snape interrupted "Fifth years aren't supposed to learn them yet."

"Yes sir, I know. But my father has been teaching them to me."

"She's quite good at them too," Draco added. I smiled at him.

"So anyway," I continued with my story. "He was going to try to use a spell on me when my back was turned so I whipped around and said the first spell that came into my head." That last part was a lie. I had meant to use the Cruciatus Curse on him.

"Which was?" Snape asked.

"The Cruciatus Curse, sir," I said softly.

"Well this is very serious Miss Marcin but nothing that I can't clear up with the Headmaster," Snape said. "I assume that Weasley and his friends are planning on telling the Headmaster?" I nodded.

"Very well," Snape said standing up. Draco and I stood as well.

"What's going to happen to me Professor?" I asked.

"I shall go to the Headmaster and explain what happened," Snape answered. "The worst punishment you will receive will be a month or two of detentions."

"Thank you sir," I said. With that Draco and I walked back to our Common Room.

"You really got off easy," Draco said as we flopped down on one of the leather sofas together. "Just some detentions for using an Unforgivable Curse." I laughed.

"He said that was the worst that could happen," I pointed out. "I might get off without any punishment." Draco smirked.

"It pays to be a Slytherin," he said.

"Yes it does," I agreed. I leaned against him and rested my head on his shoulder. Draco draped an arm around me. With that I closed my eyes and dosed off.


	6. Punishment or not

**A/N: sighs yeah...another short one...**

I stormed into the castle still fuming from my fight with Malfoy. The little git thought he was the most perfect thing in the school! He thought he was a god! I shoved several first years out of my way and snapped at Mrs. Norris to move before I kicked her. I had just stormed past a large ugly looking stone gargoyle when Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts walked up behind me and caught me by my shoulder.

"Come with me Miss Marcin," she said steering me over to the gargoyle. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office right now." I rolled my eyes. McGonagall stepped up to the gargoyle.

"Chocolate Frogs!" she said waving her hand. The gargoyle came to life and jumped out of the way to reveal a revolving staircase. I walked onto the stairs and was swept up to the door to Dumbledore's office. I knocked and was told to enter.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked casting a bored look around his office. There were countless silver contraptions that whirled and puffed smoke, portraits of old Headmasters and Headmistresses, and phoenix.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said. "Miss Marcin. I was informed by Mr. Weasley that you punched him in the nose. Is this true?"

"Yes," I replied with a shrug.

"Well I am afraid that I will have to give you a detention for this." I shrugged again.

"Okay," I said in a bored voice. "Can I go now?" Dumbledore looked at me clearly expecting me to show some form of emotion but I didn't so he nodded and I left his office. As I walked back to the Common Room Professor Snape walked up to me.

"Marcin," he said. I stopped and looked up at him.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"The Headmaster has informed me that you have been given detention," he answered. "You will be serving it with me, tonight, at eight o' clock. You are to report to my office."

"Yes sir," I said trying to keep the glee from my voice.

Later that night I went to Snape's office and if Dumbledore thought I was going to be punished he had another think coming. Snape and I spent the time dueling each other. He wanted me to practice my non-verbal spells which, I informed him, I was very good at. My father had been teaching me since I was thirteen even though I wasn't supposed to learn them until sixth year. Snape also taught me some Occlomency and Ligilimency as well. So all in all it was very productive evening.


	7. Christmas break

**A/N: Okay the next 6 or 7 chapters will be really short...just until I get to the part where everything combines and then they won't be so short...I hope...**

As it turned out I didn't get any punishment for what I did to Weaslbee and for that I was very grateful to Professor Snape. It was now Christmas Break and Draco was coming with me to my manor for some of the break.

We walked into the manor. Immediately several house elves came running over to us.

"Take my bags to my room," I ordered coldly. "Take Draco's to the spare room next to my room." The elves scrambled to do as I said.

"Hey sis!" Cory called walking toward us with a brownie in his hand.

"Cory!" I cried. I ran to my older brother and hugged him. I turned to Draco.

"This is my older brother Cory," I said smiling at him. Draco stepped forward and they shook hands.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco said.

"I know who you are," Cory said smiling at him. "Hope you're taking good care of my sister." Draco nodded.

"Good," Cory said. I snatched Cory's brownie from his hand.

"Thanks," I said breaking it in half and handing half back to him.

"Welcome," he said. I smirked and popped part of the brownie into my mouth. I handed the other part to Draco.

"Here," I said. Draco took it and ate it. Laughing, I took his hand and took him to meet my mom, my younger brother, younger sisters, and my father.


	8. Great to be home

I walked into my manor and snarled at the house elf who came forward to take my bags to my room.

"Well look who's home," my older brother, Cory, sneered. I looked up and saw him leaning against the wall holding a brownie. I walked over to him and snatched his brownie. I popped the whole thing into my mouth.

"Hey!" Cory shouted.

"It's great to be home," I sneered and walked off to find my youngest sister, Taylor.


	9. How my life is

The next day my father called Draco and I into his study.

"Yes Father?" I asked. Father looked up at me from his desk.

"Close the door," he said. I turned and pulled the door shut. Father waved his wand and the lock clicked. I gasped and turned around slowly.

"Sit down Draco," Father said. Draco looked between my father and I and then walked over to the black leather couch and sat down. Father stared at me for a minute.

"Professor Snape informed me of the fight you had with Arthur Weasley's son," he said, slowly getting to his feet.

"D...Did he?" I stammered.

"Yes," Father said coming around his desk and moving closer to me. "He said your talent is far beyond that of any fifth year he's ever seen."

"That's good...isn't it?" I asked. Father glared down at me.

"What curse did you use?" he hissed. I froze and stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry Father," I whimpered. "I just...I just wanted to show...show them who was the most powerful so they would know not...not to mess with me..."

"You are not to do anything that would give this family away!" he shouted. I stared at him.

"Give us away?" I asked blankly. "What'd you mean?"

"We're Death Eaters of course," he said waving his hand impatiently as if it had always been obvious.

"So what if everyone knows it?" I snapped. "I don't care. Weaslbee deserved it!" Father's face was barely an inch away from mine.

"I could be sent to Azkaban!" he snarled. "Do you really want to be responsible for destroying this family!?" I glared at him.

"I don't care!" I shouted. Father's face went red and he grabbed me, throwing me against the wall. My head struck the walk with a sickening crack. I slid to the floor and stared at him although my vision had gotten very blurry. Draco got to his feet. I looked at him, pleading silently for him to sit back down and keep quiet. Draco seemed to get the message and sat back down. Father glared at me.

"Think about the consequences before you try anything like that curse again," he spat. "And don't ever speak to me that way again." Then he turned and stalked from the room. waving at the door which flew open. Once he was gone Draco rushed to my side.

"Luv," he said pulling me into his arms. His hand lightly touched the large knot on my head. I winced and pulled away a little.

"I'm fine," I replied. I got to my feet slowly swaying a little. Draco scrambled to his feet.

"Why did he do that to you?" he asked. "Why'd you let him?"

"He's my father," I muttered. "You don't try to stop him when he's like this. He did it because I almost gave us away. Weren't you listening?"

"Yes but..."

"Look Draco, this is how my life is! There's no use trying to change it because my father is exactly like every other Death Eater. They don't care about their children. They just want power and anyone who defies them or questions them needs to be taught a lesson. Why am I telling you this? You know how they are. Your father's no different."

"No he's not," Draco said. "My father would have done the same to me." I smiled.

"See?" I asked. "Not so different is it?" We walked out of the study and went to find something to eat.


	10. The lesson

Father summoned me to his study the next day. I walked in and shut the door as I was told. The locked clicked but it didn't scare me.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked in a bored voice. I wasn't scared of my father.

"Professor Snape informed me that you received a detention for fighting." I snorted.

"I punched the git in the nose," I said. "That's hardly fighting. And as far as detention goes Snape and I just practiced my non-verbal spells so it wasn't really a punishment." Father stood up and grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"I don't care!" he roared. "You are a pureblood! You don't fight like some filthy Muggle!" I shrugged.

"Sorry," I said completely unfazed by his shouting or the fact that he was holding onto my collar. Father threw me to the ground. He pulled out his wand.

"I need to teach you a lesson," he snarled. I looked up at him.

"What're you gonna do?" I sneered. "Use some spell on me? Jinx me maybe?" Father smiled cruelly.

"Still thinking like a child," he said. "No. This should teach you a lesson." I blinked. Father raised his wand.

"_Crucio_!" he said. I collapsed onto the floor. I couldn't scream. Pain ripped through me. My bones were breaking, my veins were coursing with fire. Father looked down at me coldly. I tried to keep the tears that were in my eyes from falling but it was no use.

"You are not to disgrace this family by acting like a fool," he said. "Is that clear?" I managed to glare up at him. Father kicked me in the face. My lip split and my body screamed out in pain. It was all I could do not to scream with it.

"I said, _is that clear_?" Father hissed. I nodded and he lifted the curse. I stayed on the floor panting and trembling. I closed my eyes as a wave of sickness washed over me. When I opened them again Father was gone.


	11. The request of the fathers

After punishing me my father went before the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort.

"My Lord," he said kneeling before his master. "I am begging you to help me." At the same time that the Jeff in the Realm of Earth was going before Voldemort, the Jeff in the Realm of Shadow was also going before Voldemort with the same plea.

"What is it that wish me to do?" They were asked.

"Teach my daughter a lesson," they replied at the same time. "Make her see that we are right and always will be. That she can not defy us." Voldemort nodded.

"So it shall be," he said.


	12. Change

Draco and I returned to school and went about our usual lives. We didn't discuss the punishment my father had given nor did I let Draco try to discuss it.

I woke up the second day back feeling slightly strange.

"Draco I feel funny," I said sitting down next to him at breakfeast.

"I know what you mean," he replied. "Me too." I sighed and grabbed a can of Coke.

"D'you think we ought to go to the hospital wing?" he asked. I shook my head.

"We'll be okay," I answered. We finished eating and went for a walk around the lake.

"You should change your hair," I said reaching up and running my fingers through his loose floppy blonde hair. Draco laughed.

"To what?" he asked.

"I dunno," I said laughing. "I thought it was cute when it was slicked back." Draco laughed and put his arm around me.

"I like it like this," he said.

"Then leave it like that," I replied. "I don't really care. Either way I'll think it's nice." Draco kissed me.

"I love you," he said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you too," I replied. I closed my eyes and listened to his heat beat.


End file.
